


His Patience

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Dragons, Elves, Engagement, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Het, Human, Humanized, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Making Out, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Megatron isn't very good at waiting.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Megatron/Eclipse
Series: Dragon AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	His Patience

It had been two weeks since Megatron had brought her here to his kingdom. She was still getting used to it all, but Eclipse was definitely more comfortable now than she had been before. The servants were all nice to her, and her new handmaidens were especially helpful in getting her adjusted to life here in the kingdom.

Though plenty of people were also getting used to her. According to General Bombrush, Megatron didn’t actually tell that many people that he had planned on bringing her here to marry her. Only four people knew - Bombrush, Megatron’s spymaster Soundwave, his head advisor Shockwave, and Megatron himself. So for everyone else in his inner circle, it had been quite the shock when he brought her to his kingdom.

At least they accepted her. Some were a little apprehensive since she was technically supposed to be marrying Optimus’s heir, and they weren’t sure to trust her. There were still a few like that, including the DJD, but after the two weeks she had been here, they were seeing that she was harmless and willing to learn about their culture and their ways.

Fortunately, it wasn’t too much different from her. It did help that she took all those lessons regarding etiquette, history, and politics growing up in preparation to be Rodimus’ queen. Her tutors made sure she studied all three kingdoms diligently, despite the heavier focus on what was going on in her kingdom. She never would have thought she would have to use that knowledge nowadays, but she was definitely thankful.

The only thing she hadn’t fully adjusted to yet were her fiancé’s tendencies to touch her so intimately. Despite only being here two weeks, Megatron didn’t shy away from expressing how much he wanted her… And to make it more embarrassing, he didn’t care if he displayed his affection where others could see. As it turned out, his kingdom didn’t shy away from public displays of affection and it oftentimes actively encouraged.

She was thankful he hadn’t done as much as some couples she happened to get a glance at, but that didn’t mean he completely kept his hands to himself.

It was strange. She still hadn’t completely wrapped her head around the fact that Megatron, the Dragon King of Kaon, a man she had befriended and known for four years, was in love with her. After all, he was an incredibly proud dragon; she would have figured he would accept no less than an equally powerful dragon as his queen. But no… He chose her, an elven noblewoman who wasn’t all that powerful in terms of magic or strength.

She wasn’t exactly sure what to think of him though. Regardless, they were to be married, but he did promise to give her time to adjust before they finally wed… Though he wasn’t giving her time to fully accept his affections. He made it clear that he was attracted to her, and whenever he got the chance, he would show her just how much he desired her.

Much like now.

She had been exploring the castle when she had come across the weapons’ room. She hadn’t expected Megatron to be inside, sitting on a large chair and sharpening a sword. He was surprised when she had come in, but he set aside the sword and gestured to her to walk over to him. She had just been expecting him to ask why she was there, but instead, he pulled her into his lap.

And now, with his arms wrapped firmly around her and keeping her pressed against his chest, he was kissing her roughly with his tongue wrestling inside her mouth. All Eclipse could do was grip his shirt tightly, trembling slightly as she tried to keep up with him. Even though they did this often, she still wasn’t used to how it made her feel.

Her chest would tighten. Her body would get hot, and she could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her face would get red, and wherever his hands rubbed made those areas feel all tingly and warm. Her toes curled in her slippers, soft moans and whimpers escaping past her lips… It was so shameful, but she couldn’t stop it!

Megatron broke the kiss, pulling back to stare at her blushing, panting face. He smirked, reaching up to brush some hair out her face, his sharp fingers gently grazing her ear. She shivered, looking away in embarrassment.

“You’ve gotten much more sensitive these past few days,” he chuckled, his lips descending down to her neck. “Are you anticipating more?”

“N-No…!” she squeaked, biting her bottom lip as he gently bit into her neck. “M-Megatron…!”

He chuckled, suckling the skin and leaving a hickey. She was so sensitive, and whether she knew it or not, she was beginning to respond better to his touches. She was still unsure half the time he touched her, but he didn’t mind. Though admittedly, he was probably being impatient.

Bombrush had already lectured him on the matter. Eclipse was still adjusting to everything, including his feelings, yet he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. He knew better than to attempt anything beyond kissing, but it was tempting. She was so soft, and her reactions were different than any other woman he had been with. And she was the woman he loved. He wanted to see every side to her, especially the side where she was writhing in pleasure because of him.

But he couldn’t do too much now. She had only been here for a little while, and she still wasn’t seeing him beyond being her dear friend for four years straight. Making out with her and leaving hickeys was probably already a lot for her… but she wasn’t rejecting him. So he had to assume that she was either considering how she felt with him or at the very least, didn’t mind the kisses.

He pulled back from her neck, smirking at the hickeys he left behind. Poor Eclipse blushed, bringing up her hand in a vain attempt to cover them up.

“You should wear them as badges of honor,” he chuckled, stroking her cheek. “Let everyone know who you belong to.”

“Th-They already know we’re en-engaged!” she squeaked, her face turning even redder. “Y-You don’t n-need to leave m-marks…”

“Oh, but I do.” He leaned down to nip her ear, making her gasp and flinch as his arms circled tighter around her waist. He kept a hand on her neck while the other cradled her lower back, keeping her straddled in his lap and pressed against him. “There will always be idiots out there who think I’m only doing this as a political gain. And there are worms crawling beneath me who think they can seduce you into taking them as a side lover in order to get to me.”

“B-But-mm!” She shivered as his tongue teased her ear. “I-I would never~!”

“I know.” Primus, did he know. Eclipse was an innocent elf woman, a firm believer in monogamy and being completely faithful to whoever her partner was to be. But just because he trusted her did not mean he trusted everyone else. There were always snakes lurking within the grass, and he refused to let them take what was his. “But this is my way of ensuring those bastards know better.”

She whimpered as she was pulled into another kiss, gripping his shoulders tightly. He really did love her, didn’t he? It was honestly overwhelming; she didn’t think anyone would love her so much that they would be this possessive over her… Especially not when she still wasn’t sure of her own feelings. He was her friend, a dear friend, but being in love with him? Yes, she was letting him kiss her and hold her, but that was because he was so pushy! She didn’t hate it, but she just wasn’t sure how to feel...

The door suddenly opened, causing her to break the kiss and turn. Her entire face turned red when she saw Bombrush walk into the room, though he paused when he saw her sitting on Megatron’s lap.

A smirk came to his face as he raised an eyebrow. “Am I interrupting?”

“N-No!” she squeaked, pushing off of Megatron’s lap. This hadn’t been the first time someone had walked in on her and Megatron being intimate, but that didn’t make it less embarrassing! “I-! W-We were just-!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I understand,” he chuckled before pointing to her neck. “I know exactly what he was doing.”

She let out a meek whimper, throwing her hands over her neck in a vain attempt to hide her hickeys. But they all knew Bombrush had seen them, which only made her even more embarrassed. Primus, why did it seem like someone always caught them like this?! And Bombrush only made it worse with his teasing... Unable to find her voice, she merely gave a small bow to him before running out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Megatron huffed, reaching up to rub his eyes. “Bombrush…”

“I meant no harm,” his general said, holding up his hands. “Besides, you’re the one that can’t seem to keep his hands to himself… She’s only been here two weeks.”

He rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair. He knew what Bombrush was trying to say. Realistically, he should have been giving Eclipse a lot more space to properly adjust to her new life here. After all, she had spent her entire life in Optimus’s kingdom, and he knew almost no one here, except for him. The culture here was different than hers, considering the diversity within his kingdom compared to the mostly elven populated Iacon. Everything was unfamiliar to her, and it would have been better to have let her get used to it all at a slower pace.

But whenever he saw her, he couldn’t help it. Though he had declared her his fiancé and everyone in all the kingdoms was aware that she belonged to him, he still had yet to convince Eclipse herself over his claim. She didn’t know her own feelings for him, and she was so hesitant to accept his affections. It spurred on his desire to make her fully his, to make her accept him and fall in love with him too.

In general, dragons were very possessive and impatient creatures. Admittedly, he was probably worse than the average dragon. He wanted to have Eclipse all to himself - her body and her heart… And it drove him crazy to know he still didn’t have either, so he made up for it by making out with her whenever he had the chance.

“Give her time,” Bombrush said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “If you keep forcing it, then it’ll just drive her away.”

“She knows she can tell me no.”

He raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. “Does she really know that?”

“... I’ll talk to her later.”

“If you don’t explain things properly, it’ll cause her to misunderstand,” he said, shaking his head. “You have a terrible habit of just assuming she knows what’s going through your head… Hell, half the time, I don’t even know what you’re thinking.”

Megatron said nothing, grumbling to himself. He knew he was being pushy, but she hadn’t been rejecting him… She did hesitate, but he could tell she was enjoying his affections whenever he caught her. If she really hated it, he doubted she would respond so well to whenever he touched her. Of course, as Bombrush said, maybe she didn’t think she could resist…

He reached up to rub his eyes. He would have to find her later and have a conversation… He had just figured that since they had been friends for four years, she knew that he had no interest in taking her by force. Yes, he may have used some more underhanded tactics to secure her as his fiancé, but he wasn’t a complete monster.

“Just have a proper conversation with her,” Bombrush said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You’re both adults; this sort of conversation shouldn’t be too difficult… Just try to keep your hands to yourself, mm?”

Megatron glared at the other dragon, slowly rising to his feet. “You are in no position to lecture me about that.”

Bombrush chuckled. Perhaps he really wasn’t; after all, he could hardly keep his hands off of his darling wife most of the time. Not to mention, before he met Soundwave, he was always fooling around with many women and men who were more than happy to receive his attention. He was never one to really shy away from displays of affection.

But Eclipse was different. She came from a kingdom where any forms of intimacy were meant to be private moments, away from curious eyes. And of course, the poor elf wasn’t even sure how to feel about her new fiancé kissing her all the time. Bombrush didn’t have to think that hard on how this must be overwhelming for her.

“You can talk to her after we speak with the advisors,” he said, gesturing for the king to follow him. “Now that Eclipse has gotten settled in, they’re eager to set a wedding date.”

Megatron rolled his eyes. “I’ve made it clear that there won’t be a wedding until she has fully accepted me.”

“Yes, yes, but you know how they are - they want answers now so they can plan for later.”

The Dragon King grumbled to himself; it was going to be a hassle, but he knew he would have to deal with this eventually. He didn’t think it would be so soon, but his advisors were never patient… And neither was he, but for Eclipse, he was trying. Somewhat. Though, as Bombrush pointed out, he would need to do better so she didn’t hate him.

* * *

Eclipse sighed as she sat down in front of her vanity. Her handmaidens had been here earlier, and they had been lightly teasing her and chattering excitedly when they saw the hickeys on her neck. And when she tried to have them cover them up, they insisted that she should wear them as badges of honor! That it would make her the most envied woman in the kingdom!

She held her cheeks, feeling them heat up again. If she had been back home, everyone would have thought the hickeys were scandalous and something everyone would be gossiping about, especially since she was still unmarried. Yes, he would eventually be her husband one day, but back home, most people waited until marriage before doing anything intimate.

She looked back into the mirror, her hand running over the red marks peppered across her neck. He left so many this time… She would never understand why a dragon like him would desire her so much. It would have been flattering if she wasn’t so conflicted over her own feelings towards him.

At least she could say she was trying. She did find Megatron to be incredibly handsome, and she enjoyed his company. And despite being overwhelmed, she didn’t hate being kissed. Yes, it was embarrassing making out with him and having people see them, but it wasn’t awful. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy, and made her heart flutter.

Of course, that didn’t mean she loved him like he did her. After all, all of this was so new to her. She had never been kissed before, and had never been desired so strongly. It could have just been her getting caught up in all the passion.

A knock came to her door just as she reached up to rub her temples. It must have been her maids returning; if she was right, dinner should have been starting soon.

“Come in,” she called, grabbing a brush and working on her hair. She didn’t look up even when the door opened, letting herself get lost in her thoughts again. She would have to have the maids help her cover up the hickeys Megatron gave her… There was no way she could go to dinner with them peppering her neck.

Large hands suddenly rested on her shoulders. She gasped, looking up to find it wasn’t her maids, but Megatron. She immediately blushed and looked away, holding her brush more tightly. It made him chuckle, which only made her more embarrassed.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

“Is it a crime to check on my bride-to-be?” he said, parting some hair out of the way to reveal her neck. Once he saw her pale skin, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to her nape.

Poor Eclipse squeaked, jerking away from him to clamp a hand over her neck. “M-Megatron-?! S-Stop that!”

He laughed again, pulling away as she furiously brushed her hair to cover her nape. But as he watched her, his smile began to fade, studying over her face for any discomfort. After he had spoken with Bombrush, he had really thought about what the other had said. As much as he wanted to be close to his fiancée all the time, he didn’t want her to end up hating him for overstepping his boundaries.

Looking at her now, her cheeks were red and she was clearly embarrassed. But he couldn’t detect any discomfort radiating off of her. She didn’t look uneasy or upset… He couldn’t smell any fear off of her either. Or perhaps she was just good at hiding it? Elves did have strange magic; she could have been using it and he wouldn’t know.

“Eclipse?”

“Hmmm?” she said, attempting to soothe her blush by pressing her cold hands to her cheeks.

“... Are you comfortable here?”

Eclipse paused, confused by the question. She looked up into the mirror, seeing Megatron’s reflection. He was looking directly at her, his expression solemn. Slowly, she turned around to him, a bit surprised by the sincere, worried look in eyes. She was still a little confused by what he meant, but with him looking at her like that, she had to give a response.

“I am,” she said, tiling her head. “Everyone… Everyone’s been nice to me, a-and they’ve all helped me adjust to living here… I-It’s nice.”

“And me?”

“Wh-What?”

He brought a hand to her cheek, holding her face so they were looking right at each other. She gasped, blushing a little when his hand trailed down to her neck. She shivered as his sharp nails brushed over the hickeys, but she didn’t push him away. She was still a little confused on what he was trying to ask, so she didn’t resist as he caressed over her hickeys.

“M-Mega-?”

“And you’re comfortable with… me?”

She paused, looking up at him. His expression had grown more solemn, his eyes locked on hers… Then it hit her, her eyes widening.

Had he been worried about how… touchy he had been? Yes, it was absolutely embarrassing, even more so when people would tease her about it, but… She didn’t hate it. Well, maybe she would hope that he wouldn’t leave so many visible hickeys, but that was honestly it. Still, she wondered what made him approach her about this in the first place? After all, earlier in the weapon’s room, he had no issues pulling her into his lap and having his fun.

“Did… Did Lord Bombrush say something to you?”

Megatron huffed before moving his arms around her. She squeaked as she was suddenly lifted up, but did not resist as she was carried over to the cushioned bench at the end of her bed. He sat down, keeping her in his lap. Her cheeks flushed, but she didn’t look away. He clearly had more to say, and it was better for her to just sit and listen.

“You don't have the same feelings I do.”

She hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod.

“Even if you don’t love me, you’re mine,” he murmured, burying his face into her neck. “And I want everyone to know that… including you. You’re mine, you will be my wife, and I will not let anyone think they can take you from me.”

She didn’t reply, which made him curious. He glanced up at her, seeing her looking down at him with a bright red face. He had to chuckle, raising a hand to cradle her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Bombrush is worried that you think you can’t refuse my advances,” he murmured. “And… I have a habit of not making things clear. As I’m sure you’re aware.”

She couldn’t argue against that. After all, before he wanted to marry her, he had been the one to kiss her out of nowhere and then she didn’t hear from him for almost a month. Primus, he hadn’t even been the one to tell her he wanted to marry her first; she had to hear it from her father, who had been told by Optimus! She had been so confused for so long and nothing had made sense until he had come to collect her…

She sighed, slightly pulling back from him to brush some hair out of her face. “I… I know I can r-refuse… I-It’s just hard when you’re… so persistent.”

“Do you not want me to then?” he purred, one of his hands tickling the back of her neck.

“I-I just don’t want you leaving so many hickeys visible!” she managed to shriek, pushing at his shoulders to create distance between them.

Megatron merely chuckled, letting her get off his lap. He watched as she retreated back to her vanity, grabbing makeup and powder in a frenzy. It was incredibly cute, especially with the bright blush painted across her face. He would never grow tired of how shy she would get at the simplest touches. If the hickeys were already too embarrassing for her, he was looking forward to how she would react when she finally allowed him to do more.

But he knew he would need to wait a long time for that. She wasn’t ready, and he knew pushing it would make her pull away from him. At least she didn’t mind what he was doing now, but he still needed to be careful. He would not mess this up. She was his bride-to-be, and he would make sure she would eventually become his wife. He just had to be patient… And for her, he would be.


End file.
